


Proposal

by spellthiefling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellthiefling/pseuds/spellthiefling
Summary: Gabe pops the big question, and Jack has no idea.





	Proposal

Proposal - 

Gabe stood in the doorway, lost at what he saw before him. There was Jack; headphones on, scribbling furiously, and listening to a Spanish teacher from some video on his laptop. Gabe didn’t recognize the site, but that didn’t matter. 

_Jack was learning Spanish._

Gabe leaned against the door, gently set his bag down, and crossed his arms. He watched in awe as Jack began sounding phrases out. Wrong, and basic, but he could only describe them as “cute”. Here was his lover, and best friend, following along with a beginner’s Spanish video and trying to learn his home language. He couldn’t help but smile. 

After a few minutes he cleared his throat, and Jack jumped. He turned, ripping his headphones off, and froze when he saw Gabe. 

“Shit.” He said. “I thought you would still be at your meeting.”

“Well, hello to you too.” Gabe said.

“Oh- no, I mean, yes.” Jack said, getting up and moving to Gabe. Gabe shifted, and Jack wrapped himself in Gabe’s arms; and rested his head on Gabe’s shoulders. “Hi.”

“So, should I be concerned about you making a move to another country now, or…?” Gabe trailed off, kissing the top of Jack’s head and resting his chin.

Jack moved his head to kiss Gabe. “I’ve just been doing a little homework, that’s all.”

“I didn’t realize I had a new nickname.”

Jack lifted himself off Gabe, pulling Gabe’s beanie down over his eyes. “You know that’s not your nickname.”

“Okay, but really, you were- " Gabe said, lifting the beanie.

“I’ve been learning Spanish. Well, trying, really. I’m not very good.” Jack turned and rested on the table, motioning at the laptop. “I haven’t been able to watch too many videos yet, but there’s a good site that has a lot of information for beginners. I figured I’d start there and see where that gets me.”

“How long have you been doing this?” Gabe asked, moving to the table and picking up the notebook.

“About a week” Jack replied. “I haven’t been able to get through too much yet with all my meetings and training, but I do what I can when I have the time.” 

Gabe flipped back a few pages and smiled at the notes Jack had been making. “So why’d you start?”

“Well- ...for you.” Jack said.

Gabe stopped and turned to Jack, silent. He looked at his boyfriend and smiled like an idiot. He didn’t know what he could say to show how much he appreciated what Jack was doing, and for him.

“I, uh, wanted to learn Spanish. For you.” Jack repeated after a moment of silence. “I wanted to help you feel more at home in any way that I could, like we talked about, so I figured that being able to use Spanish around me could help a bit. It’ll take some time for me to get to your level though.” Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gabe set the notebook down and pulled Jack into his arms, their foreheads meeting. “Thank you.” 

“It’s no big- “Jack started, before Gabe cut him off with a kiss. It was soft, long, and Jack couldn’t help but smile afterwards. “You’re welcome.”

They stayed where they were, holding each other, for a few minutes before Gabe spoke again; “Do you want me to help you?”

“If you want to.” Jack said. “It’ll be a bit before I can speak fluently, but I want to try.”

“That’s alright, everyone starts somewhere.” Gabe said. “Why don’t we start with simple phrases? I can teach you a few things you can use around here so you get comfortable with the language.” Gabe pulled away and sat in the chair next to Jack’s original spot.

“Sure!” Jack said enthusiastically. He lingered a moment before he returned to his seat.

Gabe smiled, and slid Jack’s notebook over to him. “Use this, write down how you think the words sound. It’ll be easier to get used to pronunciations that way. And make a chart.”

“Yes, sir.” Jack said with a wink and opening the notebook.

“Ready?”

Jack nodded. 

“Pasar el control remote” [pass the remote] Gabe said, slowly. 

Jack smiled but wrote the phrase down. “I think I can figure that one out.” 

“Too easy?”

“A little. I’m not good, but I have been paying attention.”

“Fair enough.” Gabe paused for a second and smiled. “Ponlo en mi culo.” [put it in my ass]

Jack wrote the phrase down, “something... in my… something.” He studied the phrase, tying to see if he could remember what either one of the other words meant. Maybe there was another word he knew that was similar? He looked up when he heard a noise from Gabe and saw Gabe’s torn face trying to hide a laugh. “…what?”

Gabe coughed, “Nothing.”

“What does it mean?”

“I don’t know?”

“Gabe.”

“No.”

“Come on.” Jack said, starting to laugh. He poked Gabe in the side repeatedly, where he knew his boyfriend was ticklish. “Tell me what it means.”

Gabe started laughing, and when he told Jack he laughed even harder. After a sharp _“Gabriel!”_ from Jack and a smack on the leg, Jack was laughing too. 

“This- “Jack caught his breath. “This is serious- I’m doing this for you, you dick.” 

“I know.” Gabe said, wiping a tear from his eye. “I know, I know. I had to do it though.” 

“Sure, you did.” Jack said, writing the phrase down but adding a poorly drawn thumb down next to it.

Gabe watched Jack, resting his head on his hand. The way Jack had written his notes and the way he was carrying on now, Gabe knew that Jack was serious. He loved that about Jack, when he put his mind to a task he wouldn’t give up until it was complete. It was nice, and it felt right. Jack felt right. Everything the two had been through started playing like a movie in Gabe’s head. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t hear Jack saying his name at first. 

“Gabe.” Jack said, nudging Gabe’s leg.

Gabe blinked and focused, his eyes meeting Jack’s.

“You okay?” Jack asked, concerned. 

Gabe paused and smiled. “¿Te casas conmigo?” [will you marry me?]

Jack wrote the phrase down and looked up. “What’s that mean?”

“You have to answer first.”

“Gabe-“

“Nope, need an answer. Can’t move on until we do.”

“Fine, sure, yes.” Jack said shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “Happy?”

“You can’t begin to imagine.” Gabe said, leaning forward and pulling Jack in for a kiss.

“What did I just agree to?” Jack asked in a whisper, staying close to Gabe. “Did I sell my soul to the devil?”

“Something like that.” Gabe whispered back, rubbing his hand on Jack’s thigh. 

“Dammit. I’d better be a killer fiddle player now.” That made Gabe laugh. “Do I get to know what you said?”

“We’ll save that one for later. Think of it as a sort of ‘goal phrase’ to get to.” 

“I like the sound of that.” Jack said, leaning in to kiss Gabe again.

Gabe smiled in the kiss and pulled Jack onto his lap. He hoped that Jack would learn what that phrase meant quickly. He had meant what he asked, and he could only hope the answer would stay the same. For now though, getting some quality time with his boyfriend would be just what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fluff piece for my endgame OTP, so I hope you liked it. I will try to post more sometime soon!
> 
> I also am not a fluent spanish speaker, but I did take classes on it. I used a translator for the questions, but hopefully that isn't too much of an issue!


End file.
